A Flint-akta
by GentCrowCruisin
Summary: Tíz évvel a roxforti csata után egy ex-bűnözőkből álló INTERPOL-különítmény érkezik Nagy-Britanniába hogy egyik eltűnt társuk jelentései nyomán felderítsék az ügyet amin dolgozott. A munka során megismerkednek az angol varázslótársadalommal és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium segítségét igénybe véve titokzatos összeesküvésre bukkannak...


_**A Flint-akta**_

 **1\. fejezet**

 **Különös fogadtatás**

Ami azt illeti, Sebastian von Welther nem akarta azzal kezdeni a Nagy-Britanniában tartózkodását, hogy tengelyt akaszt a szigetország aurorparancsnokával. Ugyanakkor arra sem számított, hogy az illető egy harcra kész különítmény élén fogja várni a Margate-től nem messze eső partszakaszon, hogy fogdába helyezze. Ahogy azt sem gondolta, hogy ez a híresen emberi legenda ilyen furcsán bánik majd vele.

Amikor leszállt a seprűjéről a Calais-i szoros brit oldalán Sebastian levette a zakóját, majd csinált néhány könnyű karkörzést, hogy felfrissítse a vérkeringését. Amikor végzett, látta amint öt férfi leveszi a kiábrándító bűbájt magáról. Az első előrelépett. Vékony, szinte cingár férfi volt, fekete talárján aurorjelvényt viselt. Arca átlagos volt, kócos fekete haját nagy erőfeszítés árán rendezte vállalható formába, álla frissen borotváltan csillogott. Zöld szeme előtt kerek szemüveget viselt, és a homloka közepén alig látható kis villámsebhelyet fedezhetett fel a figyelő szem. Harry Potter, a Kis (bár időközben felnőtt) Túlélő, aki tíz éve végzett Lord Voldemorttal.

\- Jó napot. – Sebastian egy ilyen szép május eleji napon nem volt hajlandó lemondani az udvarias hangnemről.

\- Maradjon ott ahol van! Semmi gyanús mozdulat! - kiáltotta az egyik hátrébb álló. Sebastian egy helyben állt és lassan a tarkójára tette a kezét.

\- Különös módja ez a vendégek fogadásának, Mr. Potter.

\- Ön előzetes bejelentés nélkül, ismeretlen személyazonossággal lépett brit területre. Mint Nagy-Britannia auror főparancsnokának, jogom van letartóztatni illegális határátlépésért, és be nem jelentett varázshasználatért!

\- Értem. Tehát mint ismeretlen személyt letartóztat? Mi lenne, ha nemzetközi tisztviselő lennék, aki a mágiaügyi miniszterükkel óhajt tárgyalni, és ezen kívül nemzetközi engedélye van a Nagy-Britanniába lépésre? – Sebastian kíváncsi volt mi lesz ebből a helyzetből.

\- Sajnálom, erre nincs időm. – vont vállat Potter. _Az ördögbe már! Mi ilyen rettenet fontos hogy nincs időd az átkozott INTERPOL tisztviselőjével tárgyalni?_

\- A nevem Sebastian Andreas von Welther.

\- Azt hiszem nem értett meg. Nem számít, hogy ki maga. Nagy-Britanniába jött előzetes bejelentés és engedély nélkül, további eljárás folytatásáig a brit Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályán őrizetben marad. - tájékoztatta fáradt grimasszal az auror.

\- Mr. Potter, ez az eljárás felháborít! - kiáltotta von Welther. _Próbáljuk meg erőszak nélkül rendezni ezt a marhaságot!_

\- Biztonsági okokból utasítanunk kell a pálcája átadására! - szólította fel egy másik auror. _Akkor bizony nem fog menni erőszak nélkül… szükségem van a pálcámra._

\- Megengedik, hogy kivegyem a zakómból?

\- Vegye! - kiáltott rá a férfi. _Súúúúúlyos hiba!_

\- De gyorsan! - sürgette Potter. _Hidd el, barátom olyan gyors leszek, hogy megijedni sem lesz időd, már lelőlek!_ Sebastian odasétált a ledobott zakóhoz és felemelte. Kínos lassúsággal felvette, majd szemmel szinte követhetetlen mozdulattal kicsúsztatta a ruhadarab ujjából a pálcáját, és mellbe lőtte egy kábító átokkal az egyik aurort. Majd a következő pillanatban…

\- Stupor!

\- Incancerandus!

\- Petrificus totalus!

\- Obstructo!

Kicsit gyorsabban reagáltak, mint hitte. Potter kábító átka egy centivel sem kerülte el a fejét, majd épp időben sikerült félreugrania a kötelek elől, hogy egy hajszállal a becsapódás előtt hárította pajzsbűbájjal a maradék két átkot. Utána azonban egy gyors sóbálványátokkal harcképtelenné tett még egyet, és hárította Potter újabb kábító átkát, majd villámgyorsan két újabb kábító átokkal semlegesítette annak maradék két társát. Az aurorparancsnok kábító átkokkal bombázta, amíg von Welther be nem vetette kedvenc varázslatát, a vérhurok-átkot.

\- Rubio!-hangzott el a varázsige, és amint célba talált, Potter teste vörösen felizzott, összerándult, pár centire a föld fölé emelkedett, majd lezuhant és nem mozdult. Sebastian, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, megigazította az öltözékét és dehoppanált.


End file.
